


Glitter and Charcoal Smudges

by threewalls



Series: Transjinder [11]
Category: KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Makeup, October 2010, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-16
Updated: 2011-09-16
Packaged: 2017-10-23 19:33:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/254069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threewalls/pseuds/threewalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jin's Yellow Gold 3010 photoshoot runs late, Kame sneaks upstairs to surprise him.</p><p>
  <cite>Kame had expected Jin to be slouching in something loose, or that maybe management managed to get him into a suit, something in a dark colour. That isn't what he finds.</cite>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glitter and Charcoal Smudges

**Author's Note:**

  * For [notaverse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notaverse/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Be Your Own Secret Girlfriend](https://archiveofourown.org/works/259267) by [notaverse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notaverse/pseuds/notaverse). 



> Written for kink_bingo 2011-2012: tickling, and as part of Mec's #transjinder universe. This is a prequel to her "Be Your Own Secret Girlfriend".
> 
> Beta by lynndyre.

When Jin's already fifteen minutes late, Kame gets a message that his last commitment tonight, a photoshoot, is the reason why.

Now that Jin's not a group member, tracking him down isn't as simple as calling up their manager. But since Jin happened to mention the name of the photographer he'd be working with, and since Kame's always made sure to be extra friendly to any Jimusho receptionist, it only takes him three tries before he's got the floor and room number. By the time he's gone out to a Starbucks and back, and up the lifts, Kame finds that staff members are already clearing out of the studio Jin was shooting in.

He makes sure to make small talk with the photographer, before excusing himself to surprise his ex-group member. Outside of in front of anyone who might start awkwardly public rumours, KAT-TUN are still friends with Jin. In some ways, it's easier now than it was, especially now that they've had the official announcement of his graduation, and Kame chooses to believe that it'll get easier with time. They're all moving forward, even if in different directions.

Kame had expected Jin to be slouching in something loose, or that maybe management managed to get him into a suit, something in a dark colour. That isn't what he finds.

Jin is wearing jeans that are loose enough that Kame knows they have to be Jin's own, and that they probably weren't in the last round of shots. That's because he's wearing jeans-- and that's it. His hair is cut shorter again, styled in careful disarray, and Jin has a small gold hoop in his ear. What Kame didn't expect is the make-up, more than Jin usually wears-- black and gold, and it's almost impossible for Kame to drag his eyes away from Jin's.

Luckily, Jin's staring off into space in front of make-up table. He doesn't seem to notice Kame walking up behind him, even though Kame can see himself getting taller and taller in the mirror in front of him. It's not until Kame sets the iced decaf venti mocha down in front of him that Jin moves. He jumps in his seat.

"What? Kame? Oh, you're a lifesaver." Two inches of the mocha disappears before Jin comes up for air. "I'm sorry about, you know, running late. My schedule's insane."

Jin's only been back for three days, and tomorrow it's back to the US to final rehearsals for his first US tour. Kame's pleased that he merited being pencilled in. Not to mention that he finds the opportunity to see Jin topless with glitter and charcoal smudging his cheekbones and chest ample compensation for having to cancel their dinner reservations, but that's not something he thinks he'll tell Jin.

Kame shrugs. "I like midnight rendezvous."

Jin nearly spills his drink, grabbing through the clutter over the dressing table until he comes up with his watch.

"Ass. It's not even ten. I didn't think it was that late."

Kame only smiles. "So, I'm thinking that little ramen place with the really spicy bowls..."

"Yeah, that sounds amazing. Gotta eat up while I can still get good Japanese food, right?"

Kame nods, that's one logistical question sorted out. "Are you waiting for someone to come help you with all of that?"

"No, I, uh--" Jin pauses, frowning, like there's something he's forgetting, but then it's gone. "No, I said I'd take care of it myself."

"Want some help?" Kame offers.

There's a pack of make-up wipes on the table. Kame pulls out two while Jin turns his chair at an angle from the mirror. They try, but in this case, more hands do not make light work. Jin keeps turning his head to see himself in the mirror, and though Kame doesn't stab him in the eye with a make-up pad, it's a near thing. Just when Kame's about to concede the field, Jin drops his hand into his lap with a sigh. Kame feels something warm and light flutter in his chest as he watches Jin close his eyes.

After that, it's easy. Kame braces his weight against the table with one hand, so that he can lean in close over Jin with the other. He keeps his touch gentle but efficient, wiping away gold, glitter and black. Jin hums something under his breath, one of his new songs, maybe; it's something Kame doesn't recognise.

He has made a small pile of wipes and cleaning pads by the time he's working down the sides of Jin's neck. Jin seems to shiver, trembling under the fingertips Kame has used to tilt his chin up. Kame catches one eye flickering open with the edge of his vision, but Jin's eyes are both shut when he looks up to check. Jin isn't shivering from the cold; he's squirming in his seat, or perhaps more accurately, trying not to. Well, two can play at that game.

Kame schools his face to something earnest and industrious, while his brush of the cleaning wipes becomes lighter and lighter. His hand moves over the hollow of Jin's throat, down across the plane of his upper chest, scrubbing only over the charcoal smudges on Jin's skin and then shifting back to feather soft strokes. One of Jin's hands is clenching and unclenching over his knee cap. Kame watches Jin's face for several moments, the way Jin swallows, his eyes deliberately shut, and then Kame inches his hand up, and up, and up...

Until Jin yelps, finally flailing, shoulders twisting and hands raised protectively over his collarbones.

Kame presses his teeth to the inside of his cheek, to keep himself from grinning. He's not sure that he should enjoy Jin like this as much as he does.

"Ok, I can see why you don't have a make-up assistant taking this off you. How did anyone get this on you in the first place?"

"I did it myself." And for some reason, Jin goes abruptly still, eyes flickering to glance at Kame, at himself in the mirror, at everything and nothing.

" I mastered eyeliner at age thirteen. You don't have to justify knowing how to do make-up to me."

"Yeah," Jin nods, and then snorts a moment later when the thought of Kame at thirteen with guy-liner must hit. "Yeah, I guess. They, uh, they said do at least one pose with, you know, some skin. I wanted to do something that went with the show, so, Yellow Gold, right?"

Jin touches the rise of his left cheek, where a few flecks of glitter lingers, and then they're back to Jin staring at himself in the mirror.

He's had solo shows before, and concerts in the US. This is both his first US tour and his first without a group to home to, except that, somehow, Kame suspects it's not that-- or at least, not only that. Jin's frowning, worrying at the used cleaning pad he's still holding in his hand.

Suddenly he blurts out: "I, uh, planned the, you know--" He finishes by waving a hand at his face.

Kame waits, but Jin doesn't say anything else. Now Kame knows he's missing something, definitely something about the make-up that's making Jin this awkward, this insecure. But if Jin chose this, if this isn't something he's been forced into, then Kame's out of obvious theories. He can only wait for Jin to give him more hints.

"It was very artistic," Kame says. That seems safe, complimentary and a little teasing.

"Yeah?" Jin's smile is small, but it's there. "I guess you would know."

"And I bet they'll sell better than the shots where you're wrapped up in a hoodie. Fangirls are fangirls even in America, right?"

That gets him a wider smile, if a little shy, and that also gives Kame an idea.

This time, when Jin shrieks and pulls away his collarbones away from the terrifying feathery touch of pre-soaked cleansing wipes, he's laughing as he bats away Kame's hand. He's still giggling as he scrubs a fresh wipe over the last of the dark smudges on his skin.

"All done now," he says, back at Kame standing behind him.

Kame nods in answer, his hands in his coat pockets. October's been warm this year, but the nights are getting cold.

Jin grabs a T-shirt off a rail to the side, the muscles of his back stretching as he pulls it on over his head. He's got a hoodie, and a jacket for over that. He leans in over the dressing table, checking his hair in the mirror. Kame's right; the jeans must be Jin's, because that's how they walk out of the studio, bowing all the proper farewells to staff members as they go.

With his make-up cleaned off, Jin looks tired. Kame knows all about the sacrifices one can make for their schedule, all the sleep Jin must be promising himself he can have come December. It still makes him want to take Jin home and tuck him into bed.

"What's your schedule tomorrow morning?" Kame asks. "Would you take a raincheck on the ramen for homemade omurice?"

The offer for Jin to sleep on Kame's couch is implicit. The smile he gets from Jin makes Kame sure it was the right thing to say.

"As long as you get me back to my parents' by seven, so I can get to Narita by ten, I'm yours."

**Author's Note:**

> You can also comment at my [LJ](http://threewalls.livejournal.com/345767.html) or [DW](http://threewalls.dreamwidth.org/148353.html), if you prefer.


End file.
